kndfandomcom-20200222-history
Operation: U.N.D.E.R.C.O.V.E.R.
Information The episode starts off when Sector V is chained to an iceberg and The DCFDTL are about to smash them. Suddenly, Ashley the girl with the bow accidentally pulls a lever and sends The DCFDTL shooting off, saving Sector V's lives. On the way back to the treehouse, Numbuh 35 flies by and tells Sector V to report to Moonbase......... On the Moonbase, Numbuh 274 tells them to share top-secret files with an undercover spy, which turns out to be Ashley, but Numbuh 4 attacks her impulsuvely, causing the rest to pull him off her. Ashley then explains how the adults (as well as the DCFDTL) are able to manage due to drinking coffee, and is planning to cut off their coffee supply. The team then heads to the Coffee Drilling Rig. Sector V does a perfect impersonation of the DCFDTL (which Ashley comments that they're pretty good at). However, when the say the password ("delightful"), Cuppa Joe rejects the password, starting to catch on, and tries to shoot them down. Knocked out of the air, the team uses the KND S.U.B.S.T.A.N.D.A.R.D. (S'uper '''U'nderwater 'B'oat 'S'wims T'errifically' A'round '''N'autical 'D'efenses 'A'nd 'R'arely 'D'ecompresses) to reach the Coffee Drilling Rig underwater. However, they are then attacked by Delightful Depth Charges, causing Numbuh 5 to fall out of the S.U.B.S.T.A.N.D.A.R.D. and the rest to surrender. Back on the Coffee Drilling Rig, Ashley attempts to attack Cuppa Joe, but since Cuppa Joe was running on six cups of coffee, he was too fast for them. Meanwhile, Numbuh 5 rides a hammerhead shark into one of the coffee pipes underwater, causing it to break and her to fall in and forcefully drink the coffee. When she bursts out of the other end of the pipe, she is all hyped up on coffee and frenetically battles Cuppa Joe. Although she ran out of energy quickly, Numbuh 5 managed to trap Cuppa Joe in whipped cream at the end. It is then revealed that the DCFDTL were there the entire time, and it was revealed that Ashley is the leader of the DCFDTL and she was not sent to be an undercover spy but to steal the top-secret files. After taking their leader back, the DCFDTL throw Sector V back into the ocean. Numbuh 4 starts to panic, since he can't swim. However, they are rescued by submarine, where Numbuh 274 meets up with them atop a ship, greeting each other with salute, expect Numbuh Four, who doesn't get it. He demands to know what's going on. The KND knew it was not wise to trust one of the DCFDTL, so the "top-secret files" turned out to be a bomb, and upon opening it, the entire Coffee Drilling Rig was destroyed in a giant explosion. Right before the bomb goes off, four of the Delightful Children have this to say, "Ashley, you're an idiot." As the Rig explodes, Numbuh 4, who suddenly gets it now, replies that is really good! Starring *Numbuh 1 *Numbuh 2 *Numbuh 3 *Numbuh 4 *Numbuh 5 *Numbuh 274 *DCFDTL *Ashley Operatives Debuts: Numbuh 35 Ally debuts: Ashley Villian debuts: Cuppa Joe Transcript Operation: U.N.D.E.R.C.O.V.E.R./Transcript Trivia/Goofs *This episode is the first and only to feature Cuppa Joe as a major villain. *This episode is the only time DCFDTL split apart. *This is the first episode that mentions the fact Numbuh 4 can't swim. *This was the first time Numbuh 4 went to the Moon Base, which is interesting because it implies that his graduation as a KND operative didn't happen there as shown with other operatives at Operation: G.R.A.D.U.A.T.E.S.. *When Numbuh 4 attacks Ashley, he tears off her necktie, but Ashley's necktie appears unharmed despite it just being torn seconds ago. *According to Ashley, the Delightful Children always take an hour long nap after a mission. It's possible that Ashley managed to fight the "delightfulization" effects for a while since she acted independently and briefly helped the KND. *This is the first of three instances when Numbuh 4 almost reveals his crush on Numbuh 3. He believes that they are done for, and says, "Uh...Numbuh Three? I've always wanted t-to tell you somethin'..." To which Numbuh Three, misinterpreting his meaning, says, "You don't have to say it, Numbuh Four. I know you really love Rainbow Monkeys too!" Numbuh 4 shakes his head, and his eyes get big as he says, "No no no, i-it's not that, it's-" only to be interrupted by the DCFDTL. U.N.D.E.R.C.O.V.E.R. Category:Season 2 Category:Team episodes